


Enough

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Anger, Frustration, Poetry, at the world in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: All Rights Reserved (c) 2017





	1. Chapter 1

I am bored of fear.


	2. Chapter 2

conversed  
"waiting to see what happens"

.  
.  
.

Isn't that how we got here?

Don't wait.  
Don't see.  
Make.

Inaction is still action,  
it still has an effect.

Passivity is no different  
than committing the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Rights Reserved (c) 2017


	3. Chapter 3

Fear can be fuel,  
don't let it be chain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Rights Reserved (c) 2017


	4. Chapter 4

Thinking yourself separate  
is relinquishing power.

Made for a people   
involved and determined,  
it is broken without.

Of the people,  
by the people,  
for the people  
it shall not perish.

What does it become  
when starved of people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Rights Reserved (c) 2017

**Author's Note:**

> All Rights Reserved (c) 2017


End file.
